


To Be Like the Water

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: The cool caress of the water over Satsuki's skin is as familiar to Yuuto as his own body.





	To Be Like the Water

To Be Like the Water.

The rain, loud and heavy, surprises them while they take a stroll over the park and they have to run underneath the roof of a closed departament store. Yuuto sighs in dismay as he takes of his coat to shake some of the water of it, combing his fingers through his wet hair, the cool caress of the water as familiar to him as his own body. 

By his side, Satsuki-chan seems to be trying not to appear too amused, her shoulders almost trembling as she keeps on smiling, taking of her glasses, water dripping from her hair. 

Yuuto smiles after that, bowing, coat over his arm. 

"I must apologize, Satsuki-chan. I'm afraid I can't control weather. Yet." He adds almost as an afterthought, satisfied when that makes Satsuki-chan's smile grow, eyes merry. 

"Is it something you're planning to do, then?" She asks and Yuuto can track the path the water is following over her clothes and skin with little to no trouble, he can almost feel the way her skin would feel against his, how it would feel to cup her breasts with his hands and feel her breath against his lips.

Yuuto shrugs as he smiles. "But of course. It's right after 'taking tea with Satsuki-chan' but before 'being a witness to the end of the world'."

"Really? I'm honored, then." Satsuki-chan says, her eyes warm. 

Yuuto raises his hand and focuses a little to make the water that clings to her glasses floats free of it, focuses a little more and takes some of the water away from Satsuki-chan's clothes, feeling the way the drops slither away from her. 

He lets the sphere of water fall down by his side before he drapes his coat over them both, looking down towards Satsuki-chan. She looks up at him, almost surprised for a moment, eyes a little wide behind her glasses.

"Shall we continue?"

Satsuki-chan nods slowly and Yuuto thinks there is nothing wrong to focus a bit of his abilities to make sure that they both end a little more wet than they probably would have otherwise, even with the improptu umbrella.


End file.
